Wayward Loves
by Harley23Black
Summary: Bella wakes up in wayward pines, being one of the smartest people on the planet and not know how she got to Idaho is not plausible in her book. She will get to the bottom of what is going on in that town...no matter what. Bella is 15 years old with an IQ of 225 but after her meeting with Ben and Dr Yedlin her EQ rises up to a unexpected level...things will get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

 **Authors note: hey guys so this has been a week of updates I am trying to update as much as possible. However I was simply compelled to write something new. This was the result of that compulsion. Hope you enjoy it and give me feed back. I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respectful creators.**

 **Chapter 1: Waking up**

As she came to she realised that her eyes felt heavy as if she had just been waking up from a drug induced state. She opened her eyes and was met with a harsh light blinding her vision and a headache that could rival any migraine that she had ever had before.

She shut her eyes almost as quickly as she had opened them. She could hear a rustling about the room along with some footsteps.

"Open your eyes slowly dear, not to fast, that's right slowly"

The voice was soft and smooth; it washed over her like calming waves of water. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted with darkness; only a small portion of light was coming from the spaces between the blinds by the windows. Her eyes darted around the room there was a quite beeping sound coming from her right, she was surrounded by white walls and was under white bedspread was covering her lower body.

She felt a slight pressure on her hand; she looked down and saw a small pale hand on top of her own. She followed the hand up the arm and saw the youthful blue eyes of a petite blond girl with an almost shark like smile.

"Good you've finally woken up"

Chocolate brown eyes met icy-blue eyes. Her voice was horse as if it hadn't been used in years as she tried to speak.

"W…wa…wat…"

The girl's eyes flashed with understanding. The girl let go of her hand and turned around to grab something. Next thing she new there was a glass of water being pressed to her lips. She greedily drank the water as it flowed down her throat, as quickly as she started the water was finished. A sigh of relief left her lips as the burning was reduced to a dull ache. She swallowed and tried to speak again.

"W…where am I? W…wh…who are y…y…you?"

The blue-eyed girl flashed, what was supposed to be, another warm smile and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soft voice as if she was scared she would be too frightening.

"Hush, don't over exert yourself. Take all the time you need. Now do you remember your name?"

It took a while for the girl to gain a train of thought. After a minute she eventually found her voice again.

"Its Bella…Isabella Swan"

The girl nodded and grinned as if it was the best news she had heard all day. "Well my name is Kerry Campbell and you are in Wayward pines, you were in an accident and we were able to pull you out of the wreckage, you were the sole survivor, I'm so sorry."

Isabella's eyes grew wide and tears started to gather – no…this could not be happening –. What about her dad he had to have been with her when the accident happened. He was all she had left. She didn't even remember the accident and that was saying a lot since she remembered everything.

"An accident? How is that possible? What happened? Is my dad alright?"

The questions just kept firing out of her. She just didn't know what was going on; all she wanted was some answers. How could she not remember, with her IQ it was almost impossible for her to forget something or not know something? What was going on?

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan, but you are the only one that survived the accident. We can have our resident doctor check over you, unfortunately we had to wait until you woke up before we could run some routine tests on you."

Isabella was so confused the last thing she remembered was that she and her dad were on their way to California to go visit Disney land for the first time before she went off to Stanford University for her full ride scholarship and they had stopped at a cheap motel for a rest. It was their final daddy-daughter trip that the two of them would be able to take together until the holidays. She had never heard of Wayward Pines or even seen it anywhere on the map they were using to get across the country while visiting all the sights they could. Where was she?

"Where am I?"

She asked again as if asking again would change the answer. If asking again and again would help her situation in any way or give her an understanding of what was going on the asking is what she would have to do.

"As I said before we are in Wayward Pines. Would you like me to get your doctor?"

The girl…Kerry, looked at Isabella with a calculating eye as if she was looking for something. There was a glint in her eye as if she had found just what she was looking for…that was enough to make Isabella nervous. Her silence seemed to be all the confirmation that Kerry needed as she was up and out of her chair within a matter of minutes. Isabella shut her eyes again, it was getting harder to concentrate, something wasn't right. There were footsteps that were coming from the side of the room where she assumed the door was located. There was a murmur of voices, she had to strain her ears in order to here what was being said but all she could make out was a soft 'this is your job now' and an equally soft but rough 'another one? I just finished sowing someone up…"

The two voices trailed off carrying on a more silent conversation she assumed. She didn't understand what they were talking about, nor did she know what was going on. She needed to wait and analyse the situation so that she could get an understanding of what was going on. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, somehow this hand felt different to Kerry's it held a warm that clamed her and reassured her at the same time. She turned her head slightly to the right and opened her eyes slowly. She was met with a pair of warm, concerning baby blue eyes; she was stunned for a moment, Kerry's eyes had been cold and calculating putting forth the illusion of warmth. No this man's eyes held a true sense of concern. He spoke softly as if he would scare her away the just the volume of his voice. He took out a small torch and shone it in her eyes and proceeded to ask her some questions.

"Miss can you tell me your name and how old you are?"

She thought for a second, surely that girl, Kerry, had told him what her name was.

"Isabella Swan… and I'm…um… 15 years old"

The doctor seemed satisfied with her answer, but was a bit sceptical at the mention of her age. He pulled away and took her arm; he placed two fingers on her wrist and took her pulse. After a minute he nodded to him self and wrote down his findings, he then touched her head lightly, he then wrote a few more notes.

He sat down with a sigh. He looked at his notes then back to his patient. He couldn't believe that what Kerry told him about this girl was true…she was only 15 for goodness sake. He just came out of preforming surgery all he wanted to do was rest, however, it did not look like he was going to get any rest tonight.

The girl he had just finished checking over; looked as though she had been through hell and back. He looked back at the petite girl in the hospital bed. Everything seemed normal so he wanted to get her up and walking for a bit to see the extent of her damage.

"Sorry Miss Swan, could I perhaps ask you to stand so that I may do a full body check?"

He had asked this uncertainly, he wasn't sure she was even in a car accident like Katie or Kimie, or whatever the girls name was, had said. She had no sign of concussion or bruising or any open wounds. Something fishy was going on in this town and he had only been here a few hours. The girl looked as fit as a fiddle, if not a bit disorientated.

"Of course Doctor…" she trailed not knowing who she was speaking you.

"Oh…I'm Doctor Theo Yedlin. I was just brought in to this hospital to preform an emergency story, I'm apparently the only doctor here."

He had no idea why he had said he was just brought in, but he felt compelled to tell her part of his situation. Isabella felt just as shocked she wasn't expecting to here that, he seemed like someone who liked his privacy and was not too open to sharing.

"Of course Doctor Yedlin, and congratulations on your new position."

Doctor Yedlin nodded and moved to help her out of the bed. He moved to the other side of the bed and held out his hand for her to hold on to. Isabella slowly moved swinging one leg out the other leg following. She stood on shaky legs and with Dr Yedlin's support made it across the room without a problem. Dr Yedlin released he hand and had her walk back to her bed with out his help, as she started walking by herself her legs were a little shaky but she made it with out a problem.

He was amazed if she had been in a car accident she shouldn't even be able to talk never mind stand or walk. For the second time tonight he wondered what the hell was really going on. This was not normal…none of this was normal.

He shut his eyes and put his hands in his hair and pulled at their roots something wasn't adding up. He was not able to have alone time with his thoughts for much longer as he felt a pair of small hand on him. One rested on his shoulder rubbing small comforting circles there, the other was gently taking hold of his hands and slowly prying them from his hair. She was being extremely gentle with him as if he were going to fall to pieces at any moment. He looked at her with wide eyes, from what he deduced from her file her EQ levels were very low to accommodate for her 225 point IQ level. It made no sense for her to be comforting him it was not in her nature but he felt that he was in for many surprises when it came to dealing with this young girl.

She looked him in the eye and breathed in and out slowly hoping to match her breaths with his trying to calm him down, she had read somewhere that this was something you should do to people when they were having an attack or breakdown of some kind. Dealing with people was never one of her strong points…she didn't understand them but she would try and remember how her mother used to try and comfort her when she used to get hurt or saddened by something, and she put that memory to practice so as to give some comfort to the increasingly confused doctor whose world was falling apart at the seems, it was the least she could do.

After a few minutes of silence the pair were interrupted by the click of a the door opening. Two pairs of eyes moved towards the door; the blond woman had returned, however, she was not alone. With her was a young man also with blond hair, he towered above Kerry, and he oozed strength and power; his eyes we a cold calculating he looked at people as if they were pawns on his chessboard. The look made Isabella shiver…something was going on here and she was going to find out what it was. However now was not the time.

The boy gave them a small smile and spoke to them his voice ringing with uncertain authority.

"Good evening Miss Swan, Doctor Yedlin my name is Jason Higgins and I am the one currently in charge of Wayward Pines. I would like you both to come with me. I would like to personally escort you to the rooms that you will be using for temporarily until your living arraignments can be sorted out."

He said everything so cold, showing no emotion to the two whom he was addressing. Doctor Yedlin jumped up startling Isabella with his sudden. He took a moment to steady the young girl then he rushed forward to Jason and started yelling at him.

" NO. I WILL NOT GO ANY WHERE WITH YOU UNTIL I SEE MY WIFE…"

He didn't get to finish is argument Jason held out his hand halting the good doctor. He then ran his hand through his already messy hair. He sighed pinching his eyes shut. His body tensed up and he released another breath.

"Dr Yedlin, Miss Swan please if you could please just come with us please we need you help with something at Head Quarters and then we shall return you to your quarters right after. We will explain everything as best we can…"

Doctor Yedlin looked at Isabella as if asking if she was ok with what was being said. She gave a small nod in his direction then decided to take control of the situation. She straightened herself making her seem bigger than she was. As she spoke she exuded confidence and power all of her own.

"Mr Higgins we will come with you provided that while we are with you, you fill us in. You want us here for some reason and it appears that at this moment in time you need us more than we need you considering that the only doctor that is at this hospital is in this room and the person with the highest strategy level and IQ level is also in this room. So I would be very careful with what you would like to omit when you decide to tell us what is going on."

The room was silent as people looked at the little girl in front of them with their moths hanging open. This little girl just took charge of the entire room; something that Jason was unable to do since he established command, with in a matter of seconds. There was no movement as eyes stayed on Isabella as she moved about the room looking for something to change into, she was sick of the hospital gown she was in. she looked around the room once again and took noticed of how the other occupants were not moving. She sighed and looked back at the people her eyes locking on to Doctor Yedlin's speaking to him as she spoke.

"Well, I suspect that the reason you want us so badly is because the situation is dire is it not. Now if someone could please get me some proper clothing so we could be on our way and deal with the rebels so that we can find out what is truly going on in this place."

With that she turned away once again and walked towards the hospital bathroom for a shower. She felt grimy and had no clue when her last shower was.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure…

 **Alright so that is a wrap on this story currently working on others and other chapters of this story. Please give me your continued support it fuels my creativity. Please review and favourite. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know how shitty this is, I have not posted anything in so long. I keep meaning to double check all my stories and then re-post things, but I keep getting side-tracked or different problems come up. So now this is my cry for help, I am in desperate need for a Beta, someone I can bounce ideas off, that can check my work and help out with new stories... please pm me or email me if you are willing to help out.

email: harley23truth gmail. com

(leave out the spaces)


End file.
